Walls Have Eyes
by Te'mehya
Summary: OneShot: Seras decides to shave in the shower, forgetting that the walls have eyes…AxS, rated justincase. R&R!


One-Shot: Seras decides to shave in the shower, forgetting that the walls have eyes…AxS, rated just-in-case.

Authoress: I don't own anything in this little fan fiction... sighs Review, please, even if this is just a short one-shot.

Walls Have Eyes

She sighed, no longer able to deny the inevitable. The hot water poured onto her naked frame as she just stared at her enemy, glaring at the lifeless object that was placed at the rim of the shower. She sighed, and knew it must be done. Her strawberry blonde hair had been washed and conditioned, her body was now clean and smelt like an expensive perfume soap, and now it was time to do something she hated doing.

Seras Victoria reached for the razor and bar of soap, growling loudly. She hated shaving her legs, though most of the results left her smiling. The bad news was that she almost always ended up cutting herself with the blade, no matter how slowly she ran the razor up her limb. _It will be worth it, _she kept telling herself. Her legs would be smooth for weeks. That was an unexpected benefit of having an un-life--hair grew slowly.

Her foot was planted on the rim, her body bent over her leg. Lathering up the soap on her death-pale skin, she sighed, then dragged the tip of the sharp blade from her ankle all the way up to her knee. She blew a light sigh of relief as no scratches were made. _Yet,_ she thought gloomily, hoping that this paid off.

Seras was still a fledgling vampire, turned only a while ago, so her master had yet to teach her how to sense humans and vampires nearby. Ergo, she was totally (and probably blissfully) ignorant to the deep crimson eyes attached to the wall. They were staring at her, watching her rake the razor up her skin as slow as she could. She seemed totally preoccupied with not making herself bleed, so the eyes started to come out of the wall, and were now attached to a very tall man.

He wore a large, deep red trench coat, and obvious match with the eyes that watched Seras from behind goggle-like sunglasses. Beneath the trench coat was a red tie, white shirts, black pants and large black boots. Covering his raven-black scalp and mass of hair was a crimson hat.

Alucard just stood statue-still, wondering what the hell his fledging was doing. All of her concentration was on the black razor she was dragging up her leg, which was covered in foamy soap. His eyes wondered from her legs and then up, smirking in a slightly insane way as he took in the sight of the very naked Seras. He then continued watching her move the razor up the single leg, before he decided to say something. "Police girl, what in the seven levels of hell are you doing?"

The reaction he got was very amusing. She looked up at him, shrieked, causing the razor to dig into her leg. She jumped back, grabbing the towel and covering herself with it. "M-Master!" she almost yelled, "What are you _doing _here!"

"I heard you growl and decided to see why," he looked very amused, his chest shaking with laughter. "Then I looked in and saw you doing whatever it were you were, Police girl."

"I-I was shaving, master!" she was panting hard, clutching to the towel like it was her precious Harkkonnen. Alucard was about to open his mouth and start to mock her, when he noticed the blood flowing freely down her leg. There was no more hair in its way, he noted, so it flowed softly in its own, decided path. He felt his hunger arise as he remembered how her blood had tasted that fateful night. It had been sweet, warm and he found himself unable to help it. He took a step towards her as she noticed him staring at her leg, and found the blood. She blushed, bending over to stop the flow when his gloved hand on her chin stopped her. He lifted her face up, so their eyes met, and she found herself being drawn into its depths. Crimson clashed against crimson, and he absently brushed a strand of hair away from her neck.

Seras suddenly realised he was very close. He had stepped into the shower, and was basically pinning her against the wall. She could see the hunger in his eyes, and knew what was going to happen. She pressed her palms against his chest, the towel fluttering away, forgotten, and tried to push him away. "Master, what are you doing, stop it!" she snarled, continually trying to shove him away. He just snarled back, wordlessly, and then planted a kiss on her neck. She froze, and he took this opportunity to sink his teeth into her soft flesh.

She sucked in some air between her teeth, a sudden pained pleasure sending her senses over the edge. She could feel the blood leaving her body, and it made her dizzy. She gripped his clothes, the right side of them now totally drenched from the water pouring down, in hope of releasing some of the overwhelming feeling that was baring down on her in the form of Alucard's fangs.

Then, just as quickly as it was there, the feeling was gone. She blinked, dimly aware that he had pulled up and was looking at her. His hand ran up her smooth thigh, and he hissed softly. For almost an instant, Seras could see something in her master's eyes that she had never seen in anyone before.

In a flash his cocky smirk was back and the amusement was flaring in his eyes. "You're too easy to scare, Police girl. You should learn how to sense someone in the room." his eyes scraped along her body, and she tried to cover herself as every once of blood she had left seemed to rush to her face. He gave a soft laugh into her ear, before planting a rough kiss on her lips. He pulled away, and stepped back from her. She looked dazed, and he grinned. "The sun will be raising soon, Police girl. Drink your blood and go to bed like a good girl." he smirked as her face flushed, and then disappeared, leaving an extremely confused Seras in his wake.

Walls Have Eyes End

Authoress: Review, review, review! Flames? Ha, I laugh at flamers who think they can discourage me! - I do have a bigger fic in the works, and it will be an AxS as well. Wh00t.


End file.
